User blog:Naiets/Nataka Ishimata - The Spirit Blade
Hi (I'd do the fancy insert your user name thing here but I don't know how to), and thanks for reading on my first published champion concept. I wasn't going to publish this until I'd drawn a few concept art for this guy, but I realised the concept art can probably come later. He's supposed to be a ghost samurai with no visible body but a floating robe and armor parts with a burning (in blue flames) Japanese mask, wielding two burning spiritual katanas and and have two burning sheaths down the left side of his hip. Feel free to comment / suggest changes. If I get good enough feedbacks I'll probably publish this onto the official champion concept board. Oh and just a note: his name: Nataka Ishimata is Tamashii Katana (Japanese: Spirit Blade) backwards... and that's really all there is to it. If you want to read his lore it's down below his skills and stats. |date = (August) (21), (2013) |health = 30 |attack = 100 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 440 (+88) |healthregen = 8.8 (+0.8) |range = 125 (melee) |damage = 56 (+4) |attackspeed = 0.656 (+3.2) |armor = 16 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |speed = 350 }}Nataka Ishimata, The Spirit Blade is a concept champion in League of Legends. Abilities Ishimata's abilities do not have costs to them, but Ishimata uses Spirit as an ability mechanic. Ishimata is able to regenerate his Spirit through using basic abilities, killing monsters, gaining assists and killing champions. Spirit can be consumed to empower his regular abilities through the use of his ultimate ability. He can have up to 8 Spirit points at any given point in time, and different abilities regenerate/consume different amounts of Spirit. Ishimata selects a target and charges up for 0.5 seconds. After the charge, he will dash 825 units through the target, also damaging all units on the path. Ishimata can dash through walls if they are thin enough. Regenerates 3 Spirit points. Ishimata's target will be dragged along with him to the end of the dash distance. Costs 3 Spirit points. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 525 }} Grants Ishimata Spirit Haze for 6 seconds. When Ishimata damages an enemy while Spirit Haze is active, he does a follow up attack to damage all enemies in a 500 radius around the target. The follow up attack deals more damage for each hit on the same target, reaching maximum damage on the 3rd hit. Damage is split evenly among targets, down to a minimum of 20% of the original effectiveness. 30% of the damage dealt each hit will be absorbed and converted into a shield for Ishimata, shielding up to 400 damage; the shield is removed when Spirit Haze ends. Regenerates 2 Spirit points on activation. Spirit Haze grants 20% movement speed on activation, and consumes 1 point of Spirit per second instead of expiring when the duration is met. Costs 1 Spirit to activate. |leveling= |cooldown = }} Ishimata does a quick slice at melee range, dealing damage and ministunning the enemy for 0.1 seconds. This also leaves a mark on the enemy for up to 6 seconds. Marked enemies are revealed for the duration. Regenerates 1 Spirit point. The mark will amplify Ishimata's damage on the target by 20%. Costs 2 Spirit points. |leveling = |cooldown = }} Ishimata severs the mark, dealing damage and stunning the enemy for up to 2 seconds based on the distance between Ishimata and his target. Stun duration and damage is increased the further the enemy is away from Ishimata, reaching its maximum effect at 1200 range. Regenerates 2 Spirit points. Ishimata executes the target if the target has less than 8% maximum health remaining. Costs no Spirit points. |leveling = }} }} Ishimata concentrates his abilities, granting his spells additional effects. Everytime a spirit is consumed, he gains a fixed amount of bonus damage for 4 seconds. Additional spirit consumption increases the bonus damage, stacking up to 8 times, and refreshes the duration of the buff. 4 spirit points are gained from large monsters kills and champion assists, while the spirit gauge is refilled once Ishimata gets a champion kill. Zen remains active until all Spirit points are consumed. Ishimata cannot regenerate his Spirit until this skill is learned. |leveling = per Spirit spent |cooldown = }} Lore: Valoran was once nearly one whole empire. This empire owed much of its legacy to one warrior swordsman so great, that it was said he had reached the epitome of swordsmanship and could never be defeated. Legends speak that he was equal a thousand armies put together - and through his uprising, his homeland turned into one of the strongest empires the world had seen. On the eve of the empire's largest battle, however, this great warrior vanished. The disappearance of their champion had costed the empire dearly, and what was once the undefeated army, what was once the only empire to unite Valoran, crumbled into dust. History marks the great warrior a traitor. The broken empire lost its name through time. The story no one told, however, was that he in fact, did not disappear, but was spirited away through unknown means by the demon known as the Chain Warden. In the realm where history is not written and time seems to stop flowing, the great warrior's soul was tormented day and night endlessly. To him, it seemed like it was a thousand, perhaps a few thousand, perhaps tens of thousands - eternities passed. The great warrior's soul, however, continued to endure. It was after enduring all the endless torment that one fateful night, the great warrior had found the chance to escape from his prison when the Warden was distracted by two exorcists (Lucian and Senna). The only thought that allowed him to endure through the ages of torment is the need to return to the battlefield he was torn away from, but what he returned to was a different world. With no empire to serve now, at least he will restore glory to what's left of it by proving that the greatest swordsman ever to grace Runeterra is no traitor, but a legend immortal. A bit more trivial lore: He was supposed to go up against Aatrox's army before he got spirited away. Of course, he doesn't know. Category:Custom champions